Heroes Death, Hero's Birth
by Torankusu
Summary: In the aftermath of the long, bitter, Cell Games, Gohan reflects, and makes a decision.


Hero's Death, Hero's Birth  
a Dragon Ball Vignette  
By Torankusu Senshi  
  
"Goodbye, Gohan." said Son Gokuu sadly. The greatest hero who had ever lived, and ever would, smiled gently at his young son. That one smile, so simple, and yet so unbelievably full of power and meaning. it made Son Gohan come back to himsef. He had been first raging at Cell, the source of all his suffering, fully intent on making Cell suffer tenfold for what he had done. Just now, he had been wallowing in his own self pity, his own utter helplessness to save the world from it's now unavoidable fate tearing through his cold rage.  
  
But that smile brought him back to himself. He was gentle Gohan, again. No longer was he the monster that Cell had created, directly through the creature's own torments. It had so much meaning, that expression on Gokuu's face. All at once, it told Gohan his father was proud of him, had always been so, and would aways be so. It told Son Gohan not to worry, that it was not his own fault, and that, most important of all, Son Gokuu loved him very, very much.  
  
Then, that smile vanished forever.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Son Gohan tore up from his bed to a sitting position violently, a cold sweat having broken out over his body. He was breathing hard for no discernible reason, and he was shaking uncontrollably. the pale moonlight shined through the window, casting the room and it's lone occupant in an eerie light. A breeze ruffled the window curtain, blowing through the room.  
  
Slowly, Gohan managed to stop shaking. He looked out the window beside him, out over the serene view of Mt.Paozu at night. Everything was quiet, the only answer to the flood of memories in his head the rythmic chirping of crickets. Such a beautiful scene. If only Gohan's inner self was so calm. He had had the dream again. Every night the past few weeks, the same dream. It never seemed to lose its power over him, though. Just the opposite, each night the memory grew more vivid, the smile on his father's face became stronger and more symbolic than it had the night before. What a terrible day that had been.  
  
He had been so sure of himself, when he had pulled himself and his power together, forevermore as one. The sheer rightness of that moment had been undeniable. He had done what had needed to be done. In the end, he had defeated Cell. But at what cost?  
  
The life of his own father.  
  
The most important man in the world, at least to him. The only soul that had ever truly believed in Gohan. To the end, Gokuu had had faith in his son. He maintained that unwaivering belief that Gohan would save them all. He even maintained the gift from the afterlife. During Gohan's final battle of wills against Cell, Gokuu's spirit had stood beside his own, still firm, the picture of his strength, supporting his son. Without such spiritual guidance, the abomination Cell would have succeeded in destroying them all. But. the planet was saved again by Gokuu, this time vicariously through his son.  
  
Gohan wiped away a tear that had formed against his skin. No matter what anyone said, it was his fault Gokuu had died. If he had been stronger of will, if he had not been so foolish and underestimated Cell,. If only he hadn't indulged himself in the wonders of his own strength.   
  
But he HAD indulged himself. He had enjoyed it. What a rush, it had been! Such power, he had acquired when he had allowed himself to use it. He had always known it was there, int he blackest depths of his soul, but he could never truly comprehend how great it was, till he held it. He could have destroyed the world he stood on with a gesture, he could have slaughtered the universe if he wished it so. He was the strongest, the best, nothing and no one could stand against him. He had, he was reluctant to admit, relished every moment of it. He had finally felt truly free, free to be his whole self for once in his life. The frustration of Cell was, to him, simply amazing. To think he had caused it, that was elation.  
  
If he had not let himself be so swept up in the rush of his great power, if he had only listed to everyone. They had warned him to deliver the final blow, the creature might yet have more tricks up it's sleeves. But he had been too good to listen to such weaklings. Because he hadn't listened, the monster did surprise them all, and Gokuu was the one who had died. In vain, also, for Cell had returned. Gohan had destroyed Cell, blew him off the face of the realm of the living for all time, but too late.  
  
Too late for Gokou.  
  
Too late for the grief of his friends.  
  
Too late for himself.  
  
Gohan wiped a palm over his damp brow, remembering again that final smile of Son Gokuu. Didn't it say anything, then, that his father was proud of him? Didn't an emotion from such a great man mean anything? It meant more than anyone besides Gohan could ever know. That simple smile, for Son Gohan, had been his savior. Didn't also, his friends come to his aid? Despite the fact they knew they couldn't offer any help worth giving, they had helped him, anyway. He was their friend, they had refused to let him stand alone. Gohan smiled.  
  
Maybe he hadn't done too bad, after all.  
  
Slowly, Gohan rose from his bed, the night chill enveloping him. He moved through the dark house stealthily, until he reached a single room. There was a large crib in the space, which Gohan stood above. He looked into it, and smiled at the newborn form sleeping peacefully in it. New to this world, but so much a copy of his father.  
  
Just when Gohan thought Gokuu was gone for good, he left behind another son. Another one of himself to give to the world. Gohan smiled gently at the peacefully sleeping form of his brother, Son Goten.  
  
Yes, Gohan realized. he had done what he had to do. Everyone else had done the same. It was the right thing to do then, and, would he be able to go back, he wouldn't change anything. No regrets. It had been destiny, no doubt about that. He had saved the world. He had made it a safe place for everyone, again. A safe place for his mother, and friends.  
  
A safe place for his little brother.  
  
Gohan smiled againa s he made his back to his room, the night of the house bathing his body in silhouttes.   
  
Everything had happened for a reason. Gohan was the strongest, now, he had responsibilites to accept. he would fight. He had always been forced to, in the past, which laid heavily on his soul. Now, though, he was ready to fight. He might have grown up too quickly, but it was nothing he could not handle. He was the son of Gokuu, after all. He would fight all the monsters, like Cell, so innocents like his brother, Goten, would not have to suffer. He would fight when he needed, to make sure no great men like Son Gokuu would have to sacrifice themselves. Son Goten would have a happier childhood than his older brother had. Of this, Gohan swore to himself.  
  
He laid down back in his cool bed, pulling the covers over himself. He looked to to the heavens through his window.  
  
"Wherever you are, Otousan, don't worry about us. They've all fought so hard, but I'm ready. I'm ready to accept the responsibilites you have left me. They won't need to fight, anymore. No one else will. I'll fight, for everyone, for myself, and for you, Otousan. I love you."  
  
Then quietly, Gohan bade the soul of the great Son Gokuu to rest in peace.  
  
And, for the first time in months, Son Gohan fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the heavens, among the many spirits of the dead, stood the soul of a great man. The expression on his face was one of intense pride, the kind all fathers have when their sons have become greater than they are, or in this case, were. The man spoke up, quietly, and to no one in particular:  
  
"That's my son. I love you, Gohan." 


End file.
